gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Kryll
"There's Kryll shit everywhere." -Baird city.]] . The Junker's UV Turret can be seen in the background.]] Kryll are subterranean creatures which, due to the normally low amount of light in their caves, are extremely photosensitive and avoid light if at all possible. Humans use this to their advantage at night to keep from being devoured. During the day, Kryll rest in Locust tunnels and feed at night, so consumed by blood lust that they will attack anything not near a light source, whether it be Human or Locust. Kryll will not hesitate to devour any Locust Drone, Stranded, Gear, or basically any living thing foolish enough to step into the darkness including Berserkers and Brumaks. This suggests that they are not a Locust species at all; however, no one is entirely certain if they are related. They usually inhabit dark abandoned buildings during the day, if unable to return to an emergence hole or tunnel. It appears that General RAAM, the former Locust Commander, has mastered the ability to tame the Kryll and is the only being, Locust or Human, to perform such an astonishing feat, hinting that he may be one of the beast controlling Kantus. The Kryll individually are usually hard to get a look at, but they appear to have four wings, two yellow/orange glowing eyes and a very, very sharp beak. Marcus did not seem initially aware of their existence during the first Gears of War, suggesting the Kryll began to appear sometime after his incarceration but before being rescued and pardoned. Nor is there any evidence that Kryll were a problem for the humans of Sera before the Locust Horde attacked. This combined with RAAM's Kryll wrangling ability among other things raises all sorts of questions about the true nature of the Locust Horde and the origin of the Kryll themselves. After the detonation of the Lightmass Bomb, the Kryll breeding grounds were all destroyed and the species is now endangered or possibly extinct as they are not featured in Gears of War 2. It is likely they they were destroyed, as in the War Journal Baird discusses the Riftworm being woken up by the Lightmass Bomb, he says that the Kryll were all killed. Trivia *The Kryll and their weakness to light are taken from the creatures in the film Pitch Black. *The Kryll resemble large grasshoppers. *It also seems extremely likely that they are also based on bats. *The Kryll's swarming method seems inspired by real-life swarms of Locusts, and possibly Piranhas. *It is unknown as to whether any Kryll will appear in any future games, as all sources state that 99% of the Kryll are dead, suggesting that there is still an amount of Kryll, assuming they covered most of the planet at night. Also, the rate of which, and the nature of which, they reproduce is unknown, so theoretically the Kryll could quickly become a threat yet again. *The Kryll appear to have glowing eyes. *The Kryll's extreme sensitivity to light is most likely because they remained deep in the hollow, where there is little or no light. Category:Locust Horde